


За победу!

by suricate



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: На победу выкладывались вместе, но сживался с ней каждый отдельно.





	За победу!

— Да голубой он, зуб даю.

Едва стемнело толком, а Томми уже хорошо. Позавчера они увели кубок штата у «Верзил» из Форт-Уэйна, которые пять лет подряд никому его не отдавали. 

Кубок штата, думал ли кто-то об этом ещё осенью? Теперь для них открыт любой университет Лиги плюща, плевать на оценки. Полгода пахали как проклятые. Победа за победой, каждую называли для них «случайной» и «последней», к полуфиналу все дошли вымотанные и злые как черти, и Билли совсем случайно, в самый последний раз в третьей четверти разбил защиту «Соколов» из Индианаполиса. Это была его лучшая игра в сезоне, даже в финале он так не отмочил. Его опекал Мастерс, здоровенный чёрный парень, на голову выше и заметно шире в плечах, и что это дало «Соколам»? Билли точно научился ходить по воздуху, отталкивался от невидимой ступеньки, взлетал на полголовы выше своего опекуна. Все носили Билли на руках, все старые обиды были забыты, на них не осталось ни времени, ни сил. 

На победу выкладывались вместе, но сживался с ней каждый отдельно. Томми чувствовал себя корзиной: что бы ни входило в него — поздравления, поцелуи, хлопки по плечам, взгляды полные обещаний, быстрая ебля с Кэрол прямо в раздевалке — стремительно проходило сквозь пустоту и вываливалось. Утром не надо было бежать на тренировку. Даже на занятия было не обязательно приходить, но он, конечно, пошёл, ни один дурак не пропускает школу в такие дни. Вместо одного короля появилось целых пять, и это не считая пятерых запасных. Но в одну компанию они не сбились: Харрингтон по-прежнему держался особняком, Билли тоже не рвался сближаться ни с кем, кроме Томми: остальные двое в первой пятерке были для него слишком правильные. Они даже не курили. По школьным коридорам разгуливали, как тигры, снисходительно осматривая свои владения, но совсем недолго — началась подготовка к финалу. О них говорили в новостях, у них даже брали интервью. В основном у Билли и Харрингтона, «Хокинс пост» даже посвятила им почти целую полосу, разбитую на двоих. Калифорниец, поднявший команду до небес и потомок основателей Хокинса, лучшие друзья. Внизу ещё была заметка про тренера. Остальные за этим как-то терялись. Томми вовсе даже не ревновал, славы на всех хватало. Что с ней делать, до самого финала было плохо понятно, никакого удовольствия победы не приносили. Кто-то постоянно приходил в раздевалку, матерясь: опять увидел или услышал где-то их любимое командное словцо, это едкое «случайно», сводящее на нет долгие часы изнуряющих тренировок. Кто-то заводился, кто-то успокаивал, роли менялись. Нервы сдавали у всех по очереди. 

Теперь наконец никуда не надо было бежать. 

Харрингтону, конечно, больше всех повезло — из первой пятерки он единственный выпускался в этом году. Кто знает ещё, как команда отыграет в следующем, а ему-то «Лига плюща» стопроцентно гарантирована. По этому поводу предки в пятницу впервые официально оставили ему дом на разграбление и свалили куда-то до самого конца выходных. Прямо к бассейну ребята выкатили огромную бочку с пивом, чуть поодаль, на ровном, мягком как персидский ковёр газоне разливали крепкий, сдобренный бурбоном пунш. С него Томми и начал, наконец нарушив сухой закон, который все, даже Билли, соблюдали неукоснительно после первой же серьезной победы, когда стало понятно, что они собираются зайти так далеко, как никому в Хокинсе не снилось. Поздравить их и на халяву надраться сюда заявилась, кажется, вся школа. Томми успел искупаться в бассейне, прыгнув туда вместе с Кэрол и утащив за собой ещё пару нетвердо стоявших на ногах. Кэрол уже тоже была что надо: выбравшись из бассейна, они залезли на вытащенный по такому случаю из дома стол и исполнили парный стриптиз под всеобщие завывания. Томми додумался надеть на неё свою мокрую рубашку, а потом с видом бывалого фокусника вытащить из-под рубашки расстегнутый бюстгальтер. Тонкая белая ткань не скрывала острых, вызывающе торчащих сосков. Кэрол была настоящая королева. Никто в школе не умел так дразняще восхитительно надираться, как она. Повиснув у него на шее, Кэрол передумала снимать трусики и позволила снять себя со стола. Они постояли у самого входа в дом, в тени большого куста. Томми запустил руку ей между ног, во влажную, тёплую промежность. Погладил клитор, одновременно прикусывая шею. Кэрол застонала ему на ухо и сказала, что хочет больше. Но не здесь. Она хотела трахнуться прямо в бассейне. Томми сказал, его заблюют к ночи, но Кэрол была непреклонна. Секс только в бассейне, если он готов — да хоть прямо сейчас. Томми был не настолько пьян, чтобы не сообразить: поведись он, завтра она не будет ему за это благодарна. Они никогда не были душевно близки, как это показывают в фильмах: с соплями, слезами, вонючими цветочками. Они были брутальной парой и обоим это нравилось. Терять ее Томми не хотелось. Пришлось отпустить Кэрол развлекаться и выпить по этому поводу ещё. Где-то у чаши с пуншем они и зацепились языками с Мэнни, их номером восемь. Всем был хорош Мэнни — крепкий, шустрый, толковый — но ростом не вышел, и злости в нем было маловато для хороших матчей. 

— Странно, — сказал Мэнни, наблюдая как Билли трясёт роскошной гривой, изображая бешеный запил на гитаре, — что у него до сих пор нет девчонки. Ему бы любая дала.

Вот тогда-то у Томми и вырвалось.

Покрасневшие поросячьи глазки Мэнни моргнули раз, другой. Как будто смысл слова «голубой» ускользал от мозга.

— Да ла-адно.

Тут бы Томми заткнуться, но его распирает. Он единственный друг Билли Харгроува и поэтому считается у остальных вроде как экспертом по их калифорнийскому сокровищу, теперь официально — лучшему нападающему штата. 

— Не видел, как они с Харрингтоном целовались, когда тот трехочковый забил? Он его лапал!

— Иди ты. 

— Да Билли ему спуску с самой осени не давал, как приехал. Когда сдвинул Стиви с королевского трона и отметелил ещё.

— Когда он в школу неделю не ходил?

— Ну! Я тебе отвечаю, это потому, что Стиви не сразу врубился, чего ему надо. А потом когда все с каникул зимой вернулись, как отрубило. Они ж до сих пор не разговаривают с тех пор. 

— Н-ну да. Но…

— Так его тачку несколько раз видели вот ровно на этой парковке. И… — Томми ещё отхлебывает и на всякий случай проверяет, не приближается ли к ним герой его рассказа. Билли нигде не видно, но так быстро слухи даже по Хокинсу не разбегаются, — есть ещё разное. Но я тебе ничего не говорил. Он нормальный парень, просто… ну… из этих.

— И Хрр… рр… Стив что ли тоже?

— А ты как думаешь? Он с заучкой этой, Нэнси, затем и пошёл встречаться. Какая бы нормальная девчонка это терпела? 

— А Патти? 

Одноклассница Стива, видимо ревнуя к разрывному эффекту, произведённому Томми и Кэрол, тоже пляшет на столе и уже серьезно собирается по-настоящему оголить грудь. Томми ухмыляется, да он тут все ещё самый трезвый, даром что едва держится на ногах.

— Ну Патти ему проходу не даёт, а толку? Ты их когда-нибудь вместе видел?

— Ух ты. Блин. А я с ним… ну… обнимался. Блин.

Мэнни выглядит ошарашенным. Томми решает убраться от него подальше. Все знают, что Мэнни завидует Стиву: когда тот хреново играл зимой, тренер даже пустил Мэнни в первую пятерку, но потом убрал обратно в запас. Будет весело, когда слух пойдёт. Потом Билли набьёт ему морду, конечно. Или… Томми допивает остатки пунша и отправляется налить себе ещё. Он чувствует себя великолепным гением стратегической комбинации. Никто лучше него не способен предсказать действий противников на поле — все потому, что в отличие от своих сокомандников, он не перестаёт тренироваться по жизни. За это они с Кэрол и любят друг друга, разукрашивая школьную жизнь замечательными мерзкими сплетнями. Иногда они даже бьются об заклад, кто справится лучше, запуская противоречивые слухи. Заметив у кастрюли с пуншем Нэнси, Томми приобнимает ее, елейно интересуясь, поздравила ли она уже Стива. Он так волновался, придёшь ты или нет, добавляет Томми. Мы всей командой его поддерживали. Нэнси смущена, она отводит глаза. Оглядывается. Проследив за направлением ее взгляда, Томми замечает ее нынешнего бойфренда, Лузера с большой буквы Л, старшего братца зомби. Его посещает гениальная идея, которой следует немедленно поделиться с Кэрол. В пару к голубому Билли обязательно надо распространить тему, что у Нэнси со Стивом что-то есть. Пусть они схлестнутся в школьных коридорах, пусть все бухавшие здесь доказывают друг другу: да нет, он же пидор, я сам видел! Да нет, он же опять поебывает Нэнси Уилер, она даже пришла к нему на вечеринку. 

Томми хорошо помнит, что пьянеет она быстро и глухо, но тут нужна помощь Кэрол, хорошенько ее развести. А Кэрол куда-то запропастилась, кто-то видел, как она пила, кто-то говорит, что она вроде в уборной, сбежавшие от шума в гостиную утверждают, что она пошла прилечь наверх. Это подтверждает и Стив, попавшийся ему на дороге. Мол, он сам ее отвёл в свою спальню, перебрала, бывает. По тому, как неохотно Стив пропускает его к лестнице, Томми следовало бы заподозрить неладное, но он охвачен желанием немедленно разбудить Кэрол и применить ее способности к делу, или хотя бы трахнуть ее в нормальном месте, отложив остальное на потом. 

— Давай детка, давай, — доносится из-за приоткрытой двери спальни Харрингтона голос Билли. 

Томми рывком распахивает дверь настежь и встречается с ним глазами. Запрокинутая голова Билли свисает с края кровати, кровь притекла к его щекам, он сминает в кулаках одеяло, голый по пояс, джинсы спущены ниже колен. Кэрол сидит на нем и вдохновлённо, самозабвенно сосет. 

— Ааахуенно, — хрипло выпаливает Билли, сперва выгибая спину, а потом резко расслабляясь, будто Кэрол высосала из него весь воздух. 

Томми кажется, что это адресовано лично ему. Что-то вроде издевательской похвалы. Молодец, мол, хорошо ее научил.

Кэрол медленно поднимает голову и утирает влажные губы, она все ещё в рубашке Томми, красивая как богиня. 

— Тооомми, — округляет она глаза. — Э-э-это совсем не то, что… — Кэрол хихикает, — ты думаешь. 

— Н-не то, — подтверждает Билли, мотая головой.

Томми медленно закрывает за собой дверь и, прислонившись к стене, пытается переварить увиденное. Как-то так выходит, что Харрингтон оказывается рядом, похлопывает его по плечу. Утверждает, что Билли не со зла, он просто пьянющий в хлам, даже больше чем все. Говорит, ты же знаешь, как бывает. 

— Это… ты все устроил, — медленно отвечает Томми, одновременно с этим понимая, как. Он слишком надолго задержался у кастрюли с пуншем, доебываясь до Нэнси и выдумывая свой план. Кто-то его все-таки подслушал и стукнул Харрингтону. До конца вечера у бассейна не будет другой темы: Билли то ли отбил, то ли выебал девчонку Томми. Какой там голубой.

— Ты пьян, Томми, — качает головой Стив и похлопывает его по плечу. Салютует пластиковым стаканом перед тем, как опрокинуть его содержимое себе в рот. — Ну, за победу!

Он почти не улыбается при этом.

Почти.


End file.
